Schedules, Mishaps, and Important News
by DarthButtercup
Summary: For one, it was an accident. For another, it was planned to the T. Either way, both are pregnant and have no idea how their husbands will take it. SSHG


Gwendolyn Malfoy felt Hermione Snape's eyes upon her as she laced up her shoes for their morning run. Gwendolyn was conscious of the fact that her belly was starting to round out, but even Draco had yet to notice, so she was less than worried. That was, until Hermione voiced her question. "What is the chance of the Contraceptive Potion failing?"

It took a real effort for Gwendolyn to keep her eyes from widening. This was normal, female talk after all. "If you take it with each activity, it is ninety-eight percent effective. If you take it only monthly, the protection tapers down to seventy-four percent. With Severus making your potions, I'd go with the ninety-eight." Gwendolyn looked up at the nervous face of her dear friend. "Would you like a test?"

Hermione shrugged, following Gwendolyn out the door. "While I sometimes skip one, I've never been this late. Even during the trial." Panic became evident in Hermione's features. "What would I do if I was pregnant?"

Gwendolyn smiled, remembering when she had gone over the list of precautions less than a year ago. "Well, if you use the proper spells and charmed gear, you can still brew most potions. You'd just have to avoid a few highly teratogenic ingredients and the ingredients in abortive potions."

After absorbing this information, Hermione gasped. "What if someone cursed me while I was pregnant?"

Gwendolyn's snort was of epic proportions. "Only curses that cause moderate or severe muscle spasms will bring on a miscarriage. Even a full body bind will just make for some extra kicking from the fetus."

Gwendolyn worked through Hermione's worries for nearly a half hour, when the aroma from one of the kitchens they passed sent Gwendolyn barreling toward some bushes. Brushed Gwendolyn's hair back, Hermione contemplated Gwendolyn's words this morning. "You're pregnant."

Straightening herself and discreetly vanishing the mess, Gwendolyn sighed. "Yes, I am. Draco doesn't know yet, though."

Another observation slipped out of Hermione's mouth before she could think to stop it. "It wasn't a contraceptive failure."

Gwendolyn laughed at her best friend's forwardness, pulling Hermione back into a run. "Draco and I decided that the next two years were a good window. I actually had things planned much more closely. I'll need to tell him now."

A few minutes of silence later, Hermione whispered, "I think it would be best to do the test."

Gwendolyn sighed forlornly. "How will we break the news to or husbands?"

* * *

Draco gasped at the glowing information above his wife's abdomen. It was only there for a moment before Gwendolyn lifted her wand. Wide-eyed, the blond exclaimed, "Three months?" Draco looked down at the very slight extra curve to Gwendolyn's belly. "Shouldn't you be showing more by now?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "Don't worry, honey. With twins, I'll soon be as round as you've ever seen a pregnant woman."

"Twins?"

* * *

Hermione looked so very nervous that Severus had to keep glancing at her cauldron, hoping that she would not make a mistake. After the second stirring rod fell to the floor, Severus had no choice but to intervene. He quietly walked up behind his wife and gently took the implements from her hands. "Hermione, please tell me what is bothering you." Hermione started worrying her lip, and that was all it took for Severus to envelop her in his arms. "Oh, darling. It's alright."

"Sev," whispered Hermione into Severus's chest, "I'm pregnant."

Severus stilled suddenly. "Pregnant?" He pulled Hermione even closer, tears of joy shining in his eyes. "I love you, cara." It was only moments later that he fully realized the implications. "But you've been taking the potion faithfully." His tone was questioning.

Hermione laid her ear against Severus's heart. "It has a two percent failure rate."

Severus smiled. They had never really talked about having children, except in jest. But the thought of his beautiful wife, having a beautiful baby . . . "What did the test say it was? How far along?"

Hermione was so very relieved at Severus's awestruck reaction. "We're having a baby girl, and we conceived six weeks ago."

Hermione had only seen the smile on Severus's face twice before: after their first real date and on their wedding day. It was a triumphant smile. "We'd better go pick out some names. Let's go out to dinner." Hermione interrupted Severus's plans for celebration with an enthusiastic kiss. God, she loved that man.

_**A/N: I love these two couples. This one was inspired by a fic I read with a pregnant Hermione where everyone was coddling her, not letting her touch ingredients or get the smallest spells cast on her . . . Women have been having babies since life began. Our bodies have amazing capabilities, and their primary goal is to reproduce. As such, I doubt a witch would miscarry with a simple Giggling Hex or for sniffing at a pot of Bowtruckle droppings. All of that magical power would go toward protection, not make her more vulnerable. Anyway, end rant. Gwendolyn Malfoy is the only thing that is mine, and I love her dearly**_


End file.
